Battle Royale
by Switch the Light
Summary: Aoba es un estudiante de preparatoria junto con Ren, Sei y Noiz. Los 4 deciden asistir a un viaje escolar a clases extraescolares, pero nadie supo que todo aquello fue un engaño del gobierno, haciéndoles competir en un juego, donde tienes que matar para ganar y volver a casa o ser asesinado por tus compañeros o por una bomba en el cuello /AU


Corría bajo la lluvia, mientras lagrimas cristalinas se mezclaban con la lluvia acida, con un sabor amargo en el estómago, cargando una AK47, con 24 balas restantes, cubriendo su herida con la mano libre. El de cabello azules quería detener toda aquella inhumana competencia la cual comenzó como un viaje escolar cualquiera, con todos riendo y conversando. Tropezó con una rama haciendo caer contra el piso húmedo, quedándose unos segundos ahí antes de tratar de levantarse a penas duras.

"La lección de hoy, es matarse unos a otros hasta quedar solo uno"

"…Si sobrevivo, ¿puedo irme a casa?

"Claro, pero solo si los demás están muertos"

¿Por qué hacen algo tan cruel? Pensaba mientras se sentaba en el suelo y ponía su mano en aquel collar que impedía salirse del juego, o le haría volar la cabeza. Tampoco podía quitárselo o hacer trampa, daba igual, no veía un futuro prometedor. Solo hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando las gotas caer, mientras de sus labios escaba un murmullo

-¿Por qué?...-

[10 HORAS ANTES]

-Bien, ¿ya estáis todos completos?- pregunto el profesor designado sostenido de los primeros 2 asientos del pasillo, mientras los miraba todos –Sensei, falta Aoba- menciono un chico de cabellos cortos y oscuros, de ojos amarillos como los del sol. Como si fuera el diablo, el susodicho apareció subiéndose y disculpándose por la demora con su maestro, este solo río y le dio el paso, yendo a sentarse junto con el de ojos peculiares. –Ya son todos, vámonos- dijo el profesor antes de sentarse en su asiento, notando como 3 personas más se subían, los 3 de cabellos blancos, siendo escondidos por una corra negra, con el uniforme de la escuela y la chaqueta bien abrochada. El de cabellos largos y azules miro con curiosidad como entraban eso 3 desconocidos, pero no fue el único, muchos los miraron con curiosidad, escuchándose murmullos entre los estudiantes

-Hey, Ren, ¿no crees que son algo extraños esos 3?- dijo mientras le susurraba al de junto –Totalmente, nunca los había visto, tal vez solo son de apoyo y compañía- respondió en susurro para no llamar la atención, pero a nadie le importaba lo que hicieran –Oi, dejen de susurrar, no es como que los escucharan hasta aquí- sonó una alta voz entre aquellos 2. Ambos alzaron la miraba sin esperar, mirando al más joven de todos los posibles presentes –Noiz, me asustaste- dijo antes de todos, escuchándose una rillisa seguido del sonido de alguien alzarse –Lo sentimos, estoy seguro que no quería asustarte- dijo un chico de cabellos semi largos y oscuros, de ojos de un color profundo.

-UWAH, SEI!- le miro sorprendido aun con el susto encima, mientras el otro soltaba otra risilla –Lo siento Aoba, no quería asustarte-

-No me asuste, solo me sorprendí, no te había visto, solo fue eso- quiso aclarar mientras sonreía, comenzando a conversar con los 4 sobre como creen que sería el viaje.

Desde el frente, unos de los de cabello plateado, miraba de reojo aquel cuarteto, mientras se quedaba quieto y sin decir nada, mientras los otros 2 conversaban –Que patético, es triste ver a alguien como nosotros ver con lamento a esas simples personas- menciono uno con una sonrisa burlona –Es una vieja versión, no debería importarnos- menciono el otro, mientras ambos reían, mientras tanto el tercero giro su vista al frente con la cabeza abajo. Mientras el autobús seguía el camino indicado, muchos se pusieron hacer algo, como tomar fotos, comer, jugar entre algunos, etc…. Aoba comía un par de galletas de una cestita que les dio Sei, mientras Ren miraba por la ventana, Noiz miraba cosas en su móvil y Sei descansaba un poco. Aoba alzo la miraba al sentirse algo incómodo, bajando los audífonos a su cuello, encontrando su incomodidad, aquel albino con pequeños lunares en su barbilla le miraba de reojo, el cual pudo notar que lo había sentido, regresando su mirada al frente. Trago en seco antes de tratar en recordar si lo había visto, pero nada, ni siquiera por casualidad. Mientras los demás estaban distraídos, tomo un par de galletas y se levantó de su asiento con cuidado para acercarse al frente.

-disculpe… yo…- dijo sin saber que decir una vez junto con el albino, el cual levanto la mirada para verle, dejando ver algo que no había notado, un par de gafas circulares de pasta negra.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto el albino sin dejar de mirarle, sintiendo la mirada de los otros 2 encima de él, junto con el de más personas. –N-Note que hace un momento me miraba… y pensé… que… tal vez, quisiera algunas- dijo mientras abría sus manos con algunas galletas, el albino las miro unos segundos –Digo, si no las quieres está bien…- dijo de una vez, pero el albino sonrío y las tomo –Gracias…. Podría decirme su nombre por favor- dijo el albino mientras miraba las galletas en sus manos –Ah? Etto… Aoba, Aoba Seragaki- respondió

-Gracias por las galletas, Aoba- dijo al albino alzando la mirada mientras sonreía, el peliazul asintió con la cabeza y le sonrío antes de darse vuelta y volver a su asiento, mientras el albino sacaba un pañuelo de tela blanca para poner las galletas, tomando una para llevársela a la boca, pero una voz lo interrumpió –Por qué te pone tan feliz unas malditas y sucias galletas?- dijo uno en casi forma de burla –Por qué nadie me había dado algo…- fue lo único que dijo antes meterse la galleta a la boca –Recuerda a que venimos, no es para hacer amistades, es para hacer nuestro trabajo- menciono el restante de los 3, dándose cuenta que era verdad lo había olvidado completamente.

Pasaran solo un par de minutos antes de que el conductor se pusiera una máscara de gas, junto con los albinos y algunas personas que no tenían que ver con el salón, seguido de poner algo en el aire, dejando a todos inconscientes. El de albino de lentes se levantó, revisando que todos estuvieran inconscientes, o tendría que tomar otras medidas aunque no le gustara la idea. Mientras pasaba por donde el cuarteto, pudo notar como el peliazul seguía consiente, abriendo un poco los ojos con pesadez para verle, antes de volver a quedar inconsciente.

El tiempo de llegada fue enseguida, justo para el anochecer, mientras soldados y aquellos 3 albinos ayudaban a bajar a los estudiantes para ponerlos en un salón y ponerles un collar que aún no eran activados.

Apenas dejaron a los estudiantes acostados en el suelo o en las bancas fueron por unas maletas de aspecto militar con algunas cosas dentro. Una vez listo dejaron todos el salón, pero el único albino de mente suave se detuvo, mirando a cada uno, los cuales sonreían hace solo un par de horas, no quería verlos sufrir como solía hacerlo año tras año tras año. Sus "hermanos" parecían disfrutar el ver como se mataban uno por uno entre sí, aunque intentara ayudarlos, apenas supieran en que era su papel, todos tendrían miedo de el igual.

No quería eso, solo quería ayudarlos a cada uno aunque fuera castigado al final. Con los labios fruncidos, cerró los puños y salió.

.X.X.

Lentamente comenzaron a despertar todos, nadie sabía dónde estaban, comenzándose a asustar de lo que pudiera a ver ocurrido

-Ren, vamos, Ren!- decía al peliazul mientras movía al chico de cabellos oscuros, el cual aún se encontraba dormido, o se encontraba, gracias a los movimientos bruscos del chico despertó. –¿Dónde estamos?- fue lo primero que logro decir, pero el más bajo solo negó con la cabeza, hasta que se escuchó la puerta abrir, notándose entrar a…

Continuara!

en fin, hace unos días había visto algo parecido y dije "por que no hacer un fic?" y veo que acá en el fanfiction no hay muchos fics de Dmmd uvuU perdonen lo corto y el suspenso!


End file.
